nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Daniel Smith
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Monkey Bomb page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matt of the wastes (Talk) 09:00, 2010 August 30 Yea sure thing. I saw that MotW edited that section and then I had to ha ha.Sniperteam82308 01:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) In your MPL Entry, you may need to include more info, and a picture of the weapon. Thank you! BasiltheJedimaster So You are fed up with the CoD wiki as well. I am becasue of the sysops there being asses and always yelling at me for having I hate most young gamers on my page (mainly CallofDuty4) I wish they would leave good users like us alone and worry more about the vandals. Once I was being yelled at by Call of Duty4 for being a dick or something while a vandal got many pages. I left two days ago when did you? Happy Editing Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:20, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Yea he doesnt seem fit to be an admin in my opinion just because he seems to be a major douchebag caring only for those in his inner circle and flamming those who are rude to said friends. He flammed me for telling a vandal to fuck off. Many users over there are very unfit I think. Honestly they should have burrcratts only because they seem to be more mature and misuse their power much less(thinks Bovel and our good Doc). Yea Sorry for deleting alot of stuff revert the edits if you want. My user template fucked up and left everything red I think I fixed it. This wikis users arn't very good at them are they? I know Im not.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Your China Lake Edit I took the china lake off of the explosives page. This is a weapon, not an explosive. The explosives are for grenades and molotovs. Thanks for your support in this wiki. ~Basilthejedimaster~ 17:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Basilthejedimaster Corrected you are right. I stand here corrected! Thank you for your edits. ~Basilthejedimaster~ 22:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC)basiltheJedimaster Sysop hey the system just recently sent an auto message from me to a new user. I think I may be a sysop. Is there a way I can check this? thanks ~Basilthejedimaster~ 22:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC)basilthejedimaster Sysop Powers I made sysop! I can edit the main page and block people! Thanks for your help! ~Basilthejedimaster~ 22:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)BasilthejediMaster Cratt Have to ask a cratt to get said powers theycan premote you or you could ask wikia.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 00:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 00:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yep I would promote you but I am just a sysop.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 00:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOD Someone else that has taste! Just looked at the things you like everything there is badass. So why didn't you like Won't Back Down on "Five"? I love Eminem but hell his music save for possibly 3 A.M.(which really doesn't since its about a killer) doesn't belong in Zombies. But I think the map was a last minute thing like Nacht der Untoten and so they didn't have enough time to write or record any new music. But you listen to BloodhoundGang my favorite song from them is probably FireWaterBurn first of theirs I listened to.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 22:13, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I hate all other rap because Eminem can rap about life like pretty much every song about Halie and most of his Recovery albulmn. There are some of his songs that do annoy me such as Fack(yes thats its name a song all about sex) Shake That or Ass Like That. Bloodhoundgang is almost as good though. So you like the 80's to?! I like it mainly because of pop and MJ whom I feel was best in this time alright in the 90s and 2000s well he lost alot of respect. Pop after the 80s well look at it now with Lady Gaga Justin Beiber Disneys singers. Its turned rotten. Rock, Heavy Metal, some of Eminems rapping, and the old pop are my favorites. ALso love the profile pic its the Confederate Flag rigth?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:20, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey You know, I used to try to upgrade all the weapons, and it was going good, until hackers gave me all weapons in a match once, and I thought, what's the use trying to beat that goal anymore? BengalMan81 02:55, December 22, 2010 (UTC) It was in World at War, but I guess you're right. What made me mad was that I only needed a couple more weapons upgraded (Panzershrek and Kar98K) BengalMan81 20:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Wrong? You did the right thing. This is his warning one more I will block him. Thanks for catching him.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 18:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) der riese round You were close to my der riese round score i had 37 Fizzywizzy 13:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Read Your Talk Page.... I am 13 as well. Nice to know Im not the only one around here thats 13. Well than I guess its a good thing I don't care if your young because as I say its maturity that matters.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 21:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Same here,Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 00:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Signature Forgot to sign! Im 13 as well. ~~BasiltheJedimaster~~